dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Themma Donner
Chrysanthemum "Themma" L. Donner is a bonded human currently a DEVIL research subject. She volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Mahesh, a plant demon. Personality To be entirely honest she's a huge wimpy baby with self-esteem issues and an inability to talk to people in large groups. If you're her friend she will love you and give you cuddles. If you're a meanie she'll cry and possibly sass you but probably not cause she's a big weenie (even if she does sass you she'll back down at the first sign of danger). Generally nervous around most people she tend towards sticking to the walls or talking to one person at a time- eventually she'll be a big girl and socialize. One day. Until then she will take tree naps where it is safe. tl;dr big dumb blushy baby Background Pre-bond Sat in her room and played video games and studied, super pale girl in a super tan world. Instead of going to university like an adult she decided she'd go play science experiment and maybe make friends for once in her life. Post-bond "I have made a mistake. Send help." Year 1 Powers Active what what what what what what what what Passive * She cute as heck Relationships 'Mahesh' For the moment she resents the heck out of him, seeing as he insults her with every other breath and roars angrily when she talks back or accuses him of being a jerkburger. Even so, she's his reluctant masseuse and makes sure he eats enough. Friends *'Magnus Beauregard:' CLIMBS TREES HE'S A WIZARD GIVE HIM LOTS OF KISSES. * Enki: 'He likes glitter and Disney movies and cuddles her and chirps he's cute she likes him they should definitely cuddle more. ???????? * 'Smiles: She has no idea what to make of him anymore, though she's split 50/50 in hating and enjoying his company. Hugged him once, it was weird. Did other stuff, still weird. In his pack and now morning work out buddies. Acquaintances *'Vesper:' BIRD! CUTE BIRD! Half the time they just stare at each other. *'Cillian Bradley:' Senpai, can make rly cool flamey thingers, wow amazing one day be as cool as him. * Sibbi Caspersen:' '''Senpai, has really nice hair and can make cool shadow stuff and gets excited when she compliments him. He's p great. * 'Antonia Pearl:' Giver of smooches and confused feelings, she rather likes Toni though. Good for snuggles. Avoid at All Costs ''Soon. '' Trivia * -> 8tracks playlist * Loves and adores cold and rainy days, less sun means she can actually see during the day without squinting. Will climb trees in the rain, favorite most-likely-to-get-her-a-broken-arm pastime. * Jams to Taylor Swifty * Fiendishly good at chess and other various strategy games, was ranked in a few MMOs/online forums * Albinism was recessive in both her parents, though was passed down (at least most obviously) from her maternal grandfather and paternal great grandmother. * Very much into dead things and had planned to become a mortician upon entering university- talk to her about corpses she will be ''all up in your business. * Kisses captured: Toni, Magnus, Smiles * Themmer voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSe4Cw49pHI Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters